Reaching you
by Shizaya4life
Summary: two years after shizuo and izaya graduate high school izaya makes himself a wonderful life. tons of humans,staying up late,and becoming world's best informant broker. just when he has it all shizuo comes in asking for a job and becomes izaya's personal butler. when the orders get to personal shizuo wants to quit. izaya must confess his love before its to late
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey everyone! its me again ^-^ so this is a bulter!Shizu story, lots of yuumy shizaya in it and maybe some izuo..? i dont know.. please tell me if you'd like that put in as well. anyways im exited as always to be writting. this time im determined to fix my spelling and grammer! please review i love to hear what you guys say. it's your story, im just helping put it down on "paper". ill post up the chapter in a few hours, im in the car now. see you soon!


	2. perfect life?

A/N: hey everyone! its me again ^-^ so this is a bulter!Shizu story, lots of yummy shizaya in it and maybe some izuo..? i dont know.. please tell me if you'd like that put in as well. anyways im exited as always to be writting. this time im determined to fix my spelling and grammer! please review i love to hear what you guys say. it's your story, im just helping put it down on "paper".

chapter one: perfect life?

"i'll give you 40,000 for the information"

"my highest is 30,000 Mr. Orihara. no more"

izaya let out an annoyed groan as he rubbed his temples. This man was working him rather hard. 30,000 for such a valuable piece of information, it was out rages! He should at least be paid twice as much!

"are you aware of what the document you want is worth? That information on the sika epidemic is government restricted, under no circumstances allowed to be seen by the public eye. If you want the information, pay up. Or.. you could just leave without it, no other informant broker would ever even think about presenting you with this kind of file"

The was a long pause, izaya could almost see the wheels turning inside the man's head.

"Alright. Ill pay 40,000 grand for it, but only after you get the information"

"fine with me~"

The man stood up, his graying hair catching the mid-morning sunlight. There was something different about him, familiarity. But izaya was just too exhausted to remember. In less than minute the door was shut, and he was gone.

"finally!" izaya flopped back down on the his fancy black sofa, and glanced up at the clock across the room. His cat eyes giving him a perfect view of the time,10:43am. This customer had nearly spent two hours discussing what he wanted and the price.

'I need a break…four customers and its not even noon' izaya sighed, this wasn't at all how he imagined it. Sure he had graduated top of his class, got a scholarship to the best collage in Japan, then passed all the courses with ease-but the real world was very different. 'guess nothing actually goes as planned.. Sometimes it get better' izaya stood up and walked over to the large window that overlooked the city with a smile.

He looked down at the city, it's streets buzzing with commotion, human rushing by on phone, with friends, or even by themselves. It was all for izaya's pleasure. All his lovely humans were rushing by from one place to another, focused and full of life-While others simply wandering with no destination and no care in the world.

But what's the point in watching when you can be a part of it yourself ? "I should go down there…it would certainly take my mind off of things..and if I'm lucky Shizu-chan will be at work so I can bother him~!"

Without another moment to waste izaya walked-more like skipped across the room to the door. he looked at himself in the mirror and ruffled up his lifeless raven hair to its full glory.

"much better" this was a normal habit. Although childish, izaya would never dare to leave the house without looking his very best. After all who would want to walk around looking like a hot mess?

"I'm heading out! Do my paper work please~" izaya called all professional like into the empty apartment space. "it's on my desk, don't slack off while I'm gone" although izaya had no secretary of his own he always wanted one and very much enjoyed make believing that there truly was one he could yell at during the day for not working.

With a smirk on his face, and many emotional masks at bay izaya snatched up his key, put on his fur-trimmed jacket and headed out the door.


	3. Day off

A/N: so based on what you guys have said its safe to decide that I should make this a Shizaya! But don't worry, this doesn't mean I cant hint in a few Izuo moments just for you wonderful followers~. So as you might have heard from my other story I haven't been writing very much lately from depression..But I'm ready to go! Woo! Let's write this story! *gets a cup of coffee and dinks up*

Chapter two: Day off

Shizuo yawned, another late night shift at the nearby bar with hundreds of drunken people screaming and stripping down to nothing in the back room was NOT the life Shizuo had imagined for himself. It was half past noon when Shizuo finally got a hold of his self and lazily crawled out of bed, crashing down on the floor. He had the day shift off today (not that anyone ever came during the day so just showing up was a waist of time) and was completely to roam around town.

There was this one shop on 66th street that he always wanted to check out. It was rather large, maybe three stories high, crowed with people of all ages and the main tourist attraction around. (not to mention Russia sushi-Shizuo's favorite place to eat was just around the corner) Shinra had offered to take Shizuo out there with him on several occasions but the blond was either in a bad mood and wanted to be left alone or was at work and couldn't leave. It seemed like today was a good time to go. Sunny, cloudless, and a cool breeze. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Shizuo rummaged through the closet until he found a clean pair of clothes. Usual work pants, bartender shirt and vest. No tie, it was his day off so why not?

"hmm… im going to need to bring some money but..i don't have that much saved up, hopefully I wont need to use it.."

As Shizuo got his wallet, and tied up his shoe laces just as a small beeping sound came from the front door. he frowned, Shizuo wasn't expecting company and no one had filed a complaint about him in a while. Shizuo wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to answer the door.

"Shizuo, I know you're home. Open up"

Guess this wasn't much of a choice… it was tom's voice. This meant something about money, Shizuo sighed.

"I'm coming, give me a minute.."

Shizuo slowly walked up to the door, ruffled up hi hair and rubbed his eyes. This had to be convincing, maybe tom would leave.

"hey Tom, havnt seen you in awhile.. what's up?"

He asked in the most casual tone possible as the door opened. Tom gave him a frown, his dreadlock hair swaying over his eyes.

"listen, Shizuo. Im here for the money. I rented the place out for you and I need the money. No way you're getting out of it today."

That sure was a mood killer. Couldn't Tom just come back tomorrow..? he must have known Shizuo was off and went over to bother him.

"im doing the best I can Tom..let me have another week, I can pay you then"

No surprise there. Tom sighed. This was getting out of hand, Shizuo never paid any money and even though he could tell the blonde was working hard at it it made no difference. He had to pay up, no way around it.

"that's what you always say.."

"maybe, but I mean it this time! Look I almost have enough money, just another week"

Tom gave it a thought then nodded slowly

"ill call the police on you if you don't get the money in"

"w-what?!"

"no joke. So you'd better do it."

Shizuo bit his lip and slowly backed away from the door. maybe he could just jump out the window while he still had the chance.

"I will do it Tooom…when havnt I?"

"I would rather not answer that… "

"yeah..so anyway tom I really have to go"

Tom narrowed his eyes

"so early in the morning?"

Shizuo nodded, carefully grabbing onto the door and started to close it ever so slowly

"you know how busy I am, I promise to pay."

"next week?"

Shizuo shrugged, a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

"make it the week after that. See ya!"

"But shizu-"

**_Slam_**

Shizuo quickly shut the door and ran off to the kitchen, he grabbed whenever looked useful and threw it out of the back window. He was getting out of this house, the only problem was making sure Tom didn't see him.

"and away I go!"

He quickly got on a chair and climbed out the large window, this was going to be a pice of cake. After all it wasn't like Tom was out to get him or anything.


End file.
